deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Lord v.s. Wither Storm
Moon Lord vs Wither Storm '''is a "What If?" episode of Death Battle. Description [[Terraria|Terraria''']], versus Minecraft: Story Mode! The Moon Lord, the celestial bohemoth, and final challenger, to Terrarians, and the Wither Storm, the monstrosity, which was more-than capable of destroying an entire world! Two sandbox games - two final bosses. Will the Moon Lord wither into dust, or will the Wither Storm's remains, hide, buried under moonlight? Wither Storm vs Moon Lord Wither Storm Moon Lord Interlude Wiz: terraria vs minecraft. Again??? boomstick: nope. Terraria vs minecraft story mode. wiz: its still minecraft. boomstick: no its not. wiz: anyways, im wiz, and he's boomstick boomstick: and its our job to analyze weapons, armor, and more to figure out who would win in a death battle! wiz: let's get on with it then. Moon Lord wiz: once the celestial towers are dead, the screen goes fuzzy and the music turns down. boomstick: the moon lord awakens! wiz: the moon lord has 3 damageable eyes that can only be hit when the eyes are open. 1 on each of his hands and 1 on his forehead. boomstick: how can he touch anything??? wiz: his eyes each can shoot phantasmal bolts, and summon phantasmal eyes and spheres. boomstick: also once a eye is defeated, it will summon a true eye of cthulhu, which is invincible and will continue to attack wiz which looks nothing like its pre-hardmode counterpart, the eye of cthulhu. boomstick: his eye on his forehead shoots a phantasmal death ray, his most powerful attack. wiz: his tongue also will try to leech on to your character preventing all life steal effects, and if successful, will heal one of his eyes or the moon lord core by 1000 hp. boomstick: his core opens up when all the true eyes are released. he cannot use his death ray in this form. wiz: when he is finally defeated, he drops a large amount of luminite ore and a portal gun. boomstick: and a cool weapon like the "celebration" or the "terrarian", etc. wiz: with that said lets go on to the wither storm. Wither Storm wiz: the wither storm; the main antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. boomstick: this thing grows by eating blocks. wiz: The wither storm is powered by the command block, which is used in many red stone contraptions in the original game. boomstick: it also had a couple of powerful abilities. wiz: it could shoot explosive wither skulls, project a tractor beam, and even regenerate if it's command block was intact. boomstick: but the wither storm couldn't withstand a enchanted diamond sword. wiz: It is revealed in the episode "A Block and a Hard Place" that the character Ivor created the Wither Storm as a form of punishment for The Order of the Stone for lying to the world about their fight against The Ender Dragon. boomstick: talk about trying to get even! wiz: once it was finally killed, the creature dropped a strange withered nether star, which so far has no purpose- boomstick: except for a cool trophy... and to build a beacon. wiz: well then, lets go to the battle. Pre-Fight Fight Post-Fight Analysis __FORCETOC__ Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DEATH BATTLE's Category:Minecraft vs Terraria themed Death Battles Category:Work in progress Category:Gzorich Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years